<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>智齿 by mmmaniaaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597945">智齿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmaniaaaa/pseuds/mmmaniaaaa'>mmmaniaaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmaniaaaa/pseuds/mmmaniaaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>智齿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>智齿</p><p> </p><p>  ***<br/>   本宫大辅迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。<br/>   脑袋很晕，眼皮重得不像话，下半身有奇怪的感觉一股一股地涌向大脑，他撑起头去看，一个脑袋埋在他两腿之间，他的敏感点被一圈温热潮湿包围着，大腿内侧的皮肤也被对方的发丝间断性地扫着，像是猫在心里轻轻地挠，这让他不由自主地哼了一声。埋在他身下的人抬起了头，泛着水光的眸子轻蔑地看了他一眼，明明他是被取悦的对象，此刻却被置于低人一等的地位。<br/>   深夜安静地没有一丝杂音，舌头舔过皮肤时带来的战栗清晰可感，同时袭来的还有醉酒后的沉迷与疲惫，他使劲晃了晃头，大脑里像是装着浆糊一般沉重中带着钝痛，无暇顾及更多，他又倒了回去闭上眼睛，一声冷哼在房间里短暂停留后消散。<br/>   这一次睡得很沉。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>   再一次醒来的时候已经是大天亮，陌生的环境令本宫大辅多少有些警惕，他撑起身子慢慢打量着周围的环境，正前方是玻璃镜，四方是白色的墙壁，他躺在双人床上，床单也是白的，右侧是厚重地被拉上的窗帘，他不知道现在几点了，也不知道他怎么会在这个地方。整个房间里除了他不再有其他人的气息，阳光透过窗帘投射了一部分进来，刚好照亮他腿的地方，投射下一小圈光斑。<br/>   他撑着脑袋坐起来，开始回忆这之前发生的事情。他进了一个酒吧，究竟是什么名字他不记得了，隐隐约约就记得个大概样貌。他的目的只是为了发泄一下内心的不满，父母第五次提出要他去相亲，他拒绝不成还吵了起来，一气之下他就跑出家门了，误打误撞随便挑了家酒吧就进去了，坐在吧台要了很多酒，基本上喝完了之后人就不清醒了。<br/>   不清醒了之后做了什么事呢？<br/>   本宫大辅觉得有点儿凉，陡然发现自己没有穿衣服，他又掀开被子看了一下，大脑一片混沌。<br/>   他没穿衣服，整个身体都是赤裸的，这令他在震惊中突然想起一件事，一件他以为仅仅是梦的事情。<br/>   他和一个男人做过了，就在昨天晚上，他喝醉以后，现在回想起来当时的确是有快感的，但是酒精的催眠作用毕竟过于强烈，最后他止不住困意睡了过去。<br/>  可是男人和男人怎么做？？<br/>  他莫名的有些别扭，跳下床开始穿衣服，最后检查无遗漏之后他关了房间门坐电梯去了宾馆大厅，一路上他都走得胆战心惊，生怕别人看到他，但其实他也不知道自己在担心什么，没人会认识他，更不会有人知道他昨夜做了什么，大多数人都自顾自地走着，根本无暇顾及其他。<br/>  他拿着房卡去总台退卡，服务员对他笑着说您好，一共是15000日元，非常感谢您的光顾。他伸手去摸钱包，第一反应是好像有哪里不对，打开钱包之后他什么都没有看到，除了一张纸条，上面写着一排笔迹工整并且甚至还讲究了排版的字。<br/>   感谢惠顾。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>   这事儿本宫大辅只能够自认倒霉，他在总台踌躇了好久，服务员的笑也僵在了脸上，最后他只好问能不能稍等一下，他去银行取金，僵持了一会之后对方为难地叫来了大堂经理，商量好半天他才以将驾驶证作为抵押这个条件获得了许可。<br/>现在看来事情是这样的，他喝醉了，莫名其妙和一个男人做了，而这个男人在天亮之前离开了，并且带走了他钱包里的所有现金，所以此刻，他才不得不脸红脖子粗地从宾馆里跑到大街上到处找银行，只为了支付一夜春宵的钱。<br/>虽然这一夜春宵是什么感觉他完全都不记得了。<br/>等红灯的时候他打了一个呵欠，时间不算早了，大概是早上十一点，路面上已经有了不少下班放学的人站在他旁边一同等，等着对面的指示灯变绿之后就一齐走动。还没到对面他就已经开始张望了，银行没看到，倒是看到了一张有点儿熟悉的脸。<br/>墨蓝色的头发就在他前面几步的地方晃来晃去，穿着西装的人在人群里影影绰绰时现时消，本宫大辅眨了眨眼睛，朝着那个背影大吼了几声‘喂，你！’，周围的人全部都用奇怪的眼神看着他，唯独那人没有回头。<br/>他想着是不是认错了啊，眼看着绿灯还有几秒就要变成红灯了，他小跑着过完最后的斑马线，再也没找到那个人。<br/>绕了大半天他才找到了一个银行，又照着来路返回，交了房费之后他取回了自己的驾驶证，在宾馆附近随便找了家餐馆吃了午饭之后准备取车回家。<br/>照着印象里模模糊糊不确定的路线他找到了自己的车，停在一片酒吧外面，现在这个时候所有的酒吧都关着门，他站在外面看了好久，终于锁定了他昨夜去的那家。本宫大辅觉得自己有必要找昨天那个人谈一下，虽然事实已是如此，他对于这个事实是如何发生的比较有兴趣。<br/>开着车回家他又睡了一觉，恰好是周末也不想去开店，和父母争吵的心情还没有平复过来，这下他又和一个男人上了床，想着更是憋屈。一觉醒来之后天空已不再是大光亮，他从枕头底下摸出手机看了眼时间，又磨蹭了一下然后起了床，从冰箱里找了蛋和昨天的剩饭，随意而为了蛋包饭，吃了之后就出门了。<br/>可当他真的站在那家酒吧门前的时候，他又有点儿紧张了。一方面总会有触景生情的情况存在，另外一方面，他也说不准，一站在门口肾上腺数分泌有些莫名地旺盛。<br/>在他犹豫不决的时候已经有许多人陆陆续续进了这家酒吧，相比较而言其他酒吧生意倒是平平，比起来逊色许多，他想着速战速决好了，想做就做一向是他的生活准则，他锁了车门走了过去，一踏进去就仿佛进入另外一个世界。<br/>震耳欲聋金属感十足的背景音乐，不断擦肩而过的各式各样的人，穿着暴露的女人看对眼就会自己贴过来，他在进入内部的途中挡掉了好几个。<br/>而真的进去了他又开始犯难了，这酒吧这么大，他怎么找？他也不确定昨天那人就在酒吧工作，万一只是和他一样来买醉的人的话，那么他今天无疑是白来一趟了。背景音乐吵得他有些心烦，他在酒吧里晃了好几圈，仔仔细细地看着每一个男人，没有找到熟悉的那张脸，反而被一双双白眼瞪得心情极为不爽。<br/>他想着这样找也不是办法，先排除后一个可能性，他聪明了一次，觉得最效率的办法是直接去问。他辗转到了吧台，问调酒师这里谁管事，调酒师以为他是来闹事的，表情不善，也没有理他，倒是旁边一个从他一过来就对他抛媚眼的女人告诉了他。<br/>酒吧刚进门的时候有一个岔道，一条是通往内部的，一条就是通往后勤管理处的。他找过去的时候里面只有一个人，有一口没一口地边喝酒边打着电话，他在外面站了一小会，那人挂了电话问他什么事。<br/>“我找一个人。”<br/>他说。<br/>“我们这不管这个。”<br/>那人语气很不好，眼神轻飘飘地从他脸上扫过去，埋头干自己的事。<br/>本宫大辅走过去，顺手从钱包里摸了几张出来放在桌上，立刻迎来了态度一百八十度转弯的对待。<br/>“请问要找谁？”<br/>“……我不知道名字。”<br/>被问到的时候他才发现自己根本不知道要找的人的名字就跑来找人了，这让他和管理处的人都有些无语。<br/>“那你稍微形容一下？”<br/>“皮肤有点儿白，”他想了想，“眼睛……眼睛的话不记得是什么颜色了，没看清楚，个子应该有点儿高，瘦……”<br/>他就再说不出来了，那张脸他虽然记得，但是要他形容他却无能为力，此刻他恨不得能够把自己的脑袋挖开，让管理处的人探进去看看。<br/>“仅仅是这样的话……”管理员很无奈，收了钱是想帮他，但是他给出的信息实在是太广太泛，无法锁定。<br/>“我只记得宾馆房号了。”<br/>管理员的表情变得有些微妙，像是懂了什么一样地看着他说我们不管这个，这种事情我们怎么会知道。<br/>他有些焦急，语言天赋这种东西在他身上从来都没有出现过，管理员也跟着他一起急，问他要找的人是不是不在酒吧工作，只是来应酬客人的。<br/>本宫大辅也不知道是不是，只能破罐子破摔地点头，管理员摸出一张名单表说你看看吧，这类人的工作时间都是有规定的。<br/>密密麻麻的一片名字他也认不出哪一个才是自己要找的人，从头浏览到尾之后越来越焦躁，管理员说这样我也没法帮你了。<br/>“头发是蓝色还是黑色来着……”<br/>他想不起来，烦躁地把名单一把拍在桌子上，管理员被吓了一跳，然后坐直了，眼神里闪耀着某种不明意味的光彩。<br/>“是昨天……吗？”<br/>“啊昨天。”<br/>“如果是那样的话，倒是有一个蓝色头发的。”管理员又补了一句，“也不是特别蓝，不知道是不是你要找的人……”<br/>本宫大辅凑近了一点儿，“真的？叫什么名字？你能联系到他吗？”<br/>管理员朝后仰了仰，“凯撒，他今天刚好也要上班，要找他的话，按照规定你得去宾馆开个房间。”</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>还是昨天那个宾馆，但是今天前台换了一个服务员，本宫大辅开了一间房间，在进电梯的时候觉得自己有点儿奇怪，犯得着为了见一个和自己做过的男人这么大费周章吗？况且两人都是男的就算做了他也不吃亏，反正会去酒吧寻乐子的人不就是今夜情人明日路人吗？ <br/>尽管是这样想着，他还是老老实实地进了房间，安安静静地等着，在心里盘算着等下要问的问题，想着想着门就开了。<br/>走了一个人进来，但是他看不清楚脸，他的目光一路随行，心里有一种说不清楚的奇怪感觉。<br/>“……你在玩儿COSPLAY？”<br/>站在他面前的人没有说话，本宫大辅也看不见来人的表情。<br/>“还是说这样能够增加情趣？”<br/>他实在是费解，不明白对方有什么必要带着奇怪的假发和墨镜走进来。<br/>“反正你也知道我的样子了，这样的伪装也没用了。”<br/>冰冷的，毫无感情的声音这样说着，在短时间之后他又看见了昨天夜里赤身裸体伏在他腿间的人。的确，他要找的是这个人无误，今天白天在街上看到的应该也是他。<br/>“你今天去了前面拐角处那个十字路口吧？”<br/>凯撒淡淡地看了他一眼，“不知道你在说什么，要做就快做。”<br/>他还没反应过来，凯撒就走过来蹲在了他面前，一句话不说地隔着裤子就把手搭在了他的两腿之间，突然受到刺激他浑身一个激灵，很快就裤裆处就撑了起来。凯撒抬头看了他一眼，眼神意味不明，但他又好像能够从中看到出一些鄙夷。<br/>这样就硬了？真是没用。<br/>大概是这样的意思。<br/>“等下，我今天来不是……”<br/>他伸手想要去阻止，他的问题还没有问完，但是凯撒没有给他这个机会，仿佛就在一秒之间他的皮带就被解开了，裤子成为缀余卡在了脚踝处，接下来一双柔软的手覆盖上了他已经抬头的欲望，慢慢地，有规则地律动，从上到下，停留在最接近那一丛茂密之外的地方，有耐心地安抚着。接下来又滑至底端，辗转，揉捻，有力有节地令他说话困难。<br/>凯撒没有说话，只是埋着头看他变粗的欲望，他能够看到凯撒的睫毛很长时间才眨一下，脸上也不带任何表情，仿佛在他面前的仅仅是一块石头一般毫无兴趣，而他的意志却莫名其妙地消磨了一大半，男人都是下半身思考的动作，一旦接触到有关于性的事情就变得毫无理智可言。<br/>一阵一阵说不清楚的清淡快感袭击着他的理智，见凯撒的初衷已经早就被抛向九霄云外。人的欲望是个无底洞，当你一旦被满足了，你就会渴望着更深层的慰藉。所以凯撒就在接下来将他的含进了嘴里，这让他差点没能够抑制住，他的手朝后撑在床上，手指本来是舒展开的，此刻不得不仅仅抓住床单，弱点被掌握在他人手中，他无力挣脱。<br/>虽然昨天也有过这样的情况，但他毕竟人未清醒，此刻拥有完全不同的感觉，他们之间形成了互动关系，而不再是一人的单方面游戏。<br/>拥挤高温的细小通道来来回回吞吐着他的粗长，凯撒的表情一直冷冷淡淡，细长的眼睛也不知道是因为本身的形状，还是直接透射着内心想法而从头到尾装着鄙夷，皱着眉头像是在嫌弃什么似的，薄薄的嘴唇包裹着牙齿，轻轻地顺着咬，然后在某个不经意间猛地吸了一下，本宫大辅整个人都呆傻了。<br/>“你来还是我自己来？”<br/>凯撒站了起来，边脱衣服边问，他不明所以，这令凯撒脱衣服的动作凝滞了片刻。<br/>“看样子你还什么都不懂啊？”<br/>“你什么意思？”<br/>衣服已经被全数脱到了地上，凯撒袒露在他面前。今夜有灯光，他能够很清楚地看见凯撒的身体。皮肤的确是很白，接近于病态的白，小腹平坦没有多余的赘肉，胯骨因为身材的瘦削而显得有些明显，腰两侧向内凹，胳膊很细但是又有着肌肉的线条，大腿均匀有致，两腿之间的欲望丝毫不羞涩地抬头。<br/>“那就闭嘴感受就行了。”<br/>凯撒看了他一眼之后坐到了他腿上，毫不给他反应机会地吻上他，攫取他氧气的同时舌头细密地扫过他的牙关，双手开始脱他的衣服，灵活的手指像是燃烧的火把，每一处被接触到的肌肤都会被点燃。很快他也变得同样赤裸，他的欲望抵着凯撒的小腹，随着凯撒加深这个吻的动作不断接受着若有似无的摩擦。同样摩擦着的，还有他和凯撒彼此腿上的皮肤。凯撒刚坐上来的时候他能够感觉到一阵冰凉，而现在他们彼此浑身都开始燥热起来，凯撒一边吻着他，一边伸手握住他的挺立，因为分身乏力而有一下没一下地安抚，却恰好更加加重了快感，与凯撒比起来他毕竟经验缺乏，凯撒像是掌握了他每一个敏感点一般专挑这些特定区域下手，耳朵，锁骨，肩膀以及眼睛，让他无法自持。<br/>他好像轻飘飘地浮在半空中，又因为某一个时间点凯撒手上动作的停留而坠下来。<br/>凯撒坐了起来，脸上的表情终于因为情欲的沾染而不再是初始的无动于衷，他们看着彼此不断地喘气，都渴望着更加深入的探索。<br/>接着凯撒把他推倒在了床上，跪在他小腹的位置，慢慢地抬高腰，用一只手扶着他的挺立，在穴口稍作停留，磨蹭了一下之后长驱直入。<br/>他感觉到一股从未有过的快感，他进入了凯撒的身体，凯撒朝后仰着脖子，拉扯出的线条极为美好，胸前的两点像是红色的玛瑙，不断调整呼吸而导致胸口无规律地起伏，稍长的头发全部朝后坠去，他看到凯撒的眼睛，大海一般的蓝，又像是深潭一样毫无波澜。<br/>凯撒将手撑在他的胸上，开始慢慢地尝试着摆动腰肢，他不知道应该怎么来制衡在身体里胡乱四窜的快感，他的双手找不到降落点，他摸索着，最后停留在了凯撒的腰上。腰部似乎是凯撒的敏感点，他的手刚一放上去，凯撒整个身体都颤抖了一下。他虚着眼睛看凯撒，凯撒张着嘴巴，像是喘不过气来一般。<br/>房间里满是浓浓的雄性荷尔蒙的气息，过大的呼吸声，急促的喘气声，以及从两具身体结合处发出的肉体碰撞声，夹带着一些不太容易被听到，但是可以感觉到的粘稠液体的滞流，成为最大的外界刺激来源。<br/>   他憋的很难受，快要到临界点的欲望怎么也找不到发泄点，在狭窄的通道里没头没脑的乱窜，黏湿的通道不断将他裹紧又放松，也不知道是不是凯撒在刻意地收放肠壁，他时而被夹得很紧，复而又在关键时刻被给予相对于前的宽松，上下内外各个方面而来的重重包裹让他喘息都变得困难。<br/>他像是摸着道了一样，握着凯撒的腰自行地动起来，从最初的被引导，到了现在已经掌握了主动权，凯撒垂下眼看他，像是控制不住快感一般随着他的冲撞摆动着身体，零碎的，成为单音字节的呻吟也逐渐能够被他听到，这些呻吟，每当他将自己的手往上移动一寸，就会更加悦耳一些，直到他无意识地去揉捏那两处时，凯撒难耐地颤抖起来。<br/>这一场像是无硝烟战争的欢爱，到了后来双方都互不相让，在模糊的意识中他能够感觉到凯撒相对清晰的意志，想要让他立刻缴械投降。他空出一手指，顺着凯撒的胸一直滑到底，某个瞬间他看到了凯撒的瞳孔涣散了一下，就在他握住凯撒无力垂在他小腹的欲望时。这下凯撒没有了戾气，高昂的头也低下来，撑在他胸口的手臂弯曲着，承受着他撞击的同时只能从喉头挤出一些喑哑，手里的那根渐渐精神起来，并且令凯撒身体颤抖的幅度不断变大。这个时刻或许他们都已经在极点边缘盘旋，他加快了手里的动作，凯撒也毫不退让地收紧了内壁，因为快感而无法完全睁开的眼睛里不知为何带着敌意充满了挑衅，几乎在同时，他被抛到了制高点，然后重重的摔下来，凯撒猛地战栗了一下之后垂着头大口喘气，也仅仅是过了几秒，他的欲望得到释放之后也失去了温暖的屏障，凯撒站起来，不说一句话地朝浴室走去，迈步之间可以看到白浊的液体顺着大腿往下流。<br/>本宫大辅有些失语。<br/>他抬起手臂遮住眼睛，在这之前他并不知道和男人做也能够得到非同一般的快感，甚至，在他之前的认知里这是并不存在的。而他和凯撒做了，就在刚才。他的胸口还留着凯撒刚才喷涌而痕迹，不规则的散布着，尽管他的内心极为矛盾，此情此景都是他从凯撒那里得到了满足于快感最为有力的呈堂证供。<br/>做爱是要和喜欢的人一起做的事情，在这之前，他一直是这样觉得的。<br/>浴室里开始响起哗哗的水声，他的心绪被扰得极乱。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>“这事儿就暂时不要再提了好吗？”<br/>本宫大辅心情不太好地挂了电话，父母又在催他结婚。<br/>他今年27岁，不老，但也不算年轻。在过往的岁月里不是没有遇到心动的人，只是那样的人早就成为了别人的妻子，也不是没有受到过他人的喜欢，偏偏他毫无感觉。<br/>喜欢的人未出现，出现的人不喜欢，大概就是这样一种状况。<br/>他自觉自己的要求不算高，只要合得来，他这个年龄已经没有多余的选择，但至少也能看得对眼。被逼婚实在令人不快，他早早地关了店，准备出国多一段时间，首先要做的就是去办签证。<br/>本宫大辅没有料到，会在大使馆门口遇见熟人。<br/>今日的阳光有些耀眼，他去的时候又恰好是中午，正午的阳光直直地照射下来，他还没走进大使馆，刚一抬头眼睛就几乎被灼伤。凯撒就是这个时候从大使馆里面出来的，手里抱着一个纸盒子，面无表情地顺着台阶往下走。<br/>他们身边有那么多人，那么多人上下阶梯，那么多人来来往往，一直到很久以后本宫大辅都没有想明白，为什么他一眼就看到了凯撒。<br/>他和凯撒算是什么关系呢？在见面的那一瞬间他的大脑丝毫没有考虑到这一层，凭着本能他直接就走了过去，抬起手准备跟凯撒打招呼。令他没想到的是凯撒根本就没看到，从头到尾眼睛都直视前方，他就像是透明的一样，凯撒就跟他擦肩而过了。<br/>“嘿！”他转身朝着凯撒的背影吼，“凯撒！喂！”<br/>继续走着的人根本没有回头，本宫大辅在原地愣了个几秒，不服气地冲过去拍凯撒的肩膀。这下凯撒回头了，眼中满是疑惑。<br/>“你怎么在这啊，凯撒？”<br/>在本宫大辅眼中，只要是互相认识，谈得来的都可以称之为朋友，他从不吝啬交托出自己的友情，更何况，凯撒是跟他做过的人，他当然得用熟人的语气跟对方交谈。<br/>只是凯撒像是在故意逗他一样，紧了紧手里的盒子，一脸莫名其妙，“先生，你认错人了吧？”<br/>先生？这算什么称呼？<br/>本宫大辅挑了挑眉，“你记性没那么差吧？自己的名字都不记得了？”<br/>凯撒好像因为他这句话有点儿不高兴，但也没直接表现出来。本宫大辅凑过脑袋去看，盒子里装着一些办公用品，不算多。<br/>“抱歉，但是我的确不叫凯撒。”<br/>他现在觉得凯撒肯定在玩儿他，就像上次带着假发和墨镜见他时一样，他没想到凯撒还是一个喜欢游戏人间的人，想了想决定配合。<br/>“那你叫什么名字？”<br/>“一乘寺贤。”<br/>他想凯撒不可能编个名字出来吧，出乎意料的是对方嘴里说出来的的确是个陌生的名字，并且表情还一本正经，丝毫不给他拆穿其谎话的机会。<br/>“你在大使馆工作？”<br/>“对，不过今天开始就不是了。”<br/>凯撒目光沉沉地看了大使馆的门一眼，“抱歉，但是你真的认错人了。”<br/>长得是一样，但是性格上来看却是天差地别。面前这个凯撒不管怎么看都温润如水，和他认识的那个一脸鄙夷看谁都像是欠钱不还的人不一样。<br/>“那个！”他叫住往前走的人，怀着迷惘的心情挠了挠头，“你有什么孪生兄弟之类的吗？”<br/>自称自己是一乘寺贤的人倒是也没有对他的三番两次叨扰而感到厌烦，稍微侧了侧头，“没有。”</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>本宫大辅坐在宾馆房间的床上，第三次。<br/>他不知道他和凯撒之间到底有什么莫名其妙的线，他总是有许多疑问想要得到解答，总是得不厌其烦地来找凯撒，并且还是在宾馆里。他像被丢进了一个迷宫，凯撒就是那个有奇特的魔力的人，丢给他一根绳子，然后牵着他的鼻子走。<br/>他把脚放在地上，上半个身子躺在床上，没多久门就开了，凯撒走进来的同时他也坐了起来，四目相对之后，凯撒看见是他，轻轻得哼了一声，像是发现了什么特别好笑的事情一样把头侧到一边去。他觉得凯撒误会了什么，他好像被当成是极度饥渴又有奇怪癖好的人了。<br/>他还没来得及解释凯撒就开始脱衣服，这让他的大脑思维停滞了好几秒，过了一会儿他站起来，凯撒就势把他抵在墙上开始吻起来，外套脱了里面是一件宽大的T恤，领口特别大的那种，半个肩膀都露在外面，本宫大辅看了一眼就被吻得晕晕乎乎了，这还不够，凯撒一边搅着他的舌头一边就把手往他的衣服里面伸，手是冰的，他的身体又是热的，搞得他整个人都哆缩了一下，也清醒了不少。<br/>他把凯撒推开，稳了稳情绪，“我今天来不是做这个的。”<br/>凯撒看了他一眼，不信，用玩味的眼神将他框住，“那你来干什么？”<br/>他觉得他和凯撒除了做爱还可以做些别的，但是凯撒没这么想。他们之间的关系还没到那个地步，本宫大辅太自主了些。<br/>“聊天。”<br/>凯撒微微仰头，居高临下地看他，过了两秒开始穿衣服，穿好衣服打开宾馆的门转过头对他说，“换地方。”<br/>一路上他们一句话也没说，凯撒刻意绕开了会经过酒吧门前的那条路，他们宾馆绕了一圈之后才打到车，他也不知道凯撒的用意在什么地方，聊天的话宾馆也并无不可，退房的时候总台服务生还用奇怪的眼神看他，退还了他的押金。<br/>上车之后凯撒报了一个地名之后就没有再说话了，自顾自地撑着下巴望着窗外，窗户开着，晚上的风多少有点儿分量，本宫大辅缩了缩脖子，凯撒倒像是完全没有感觉到一样。大概坐了半小时车停下来了，凯撒转过头看他，他也看着凯撒。<br/>“看什么看，给钱。”<br/>说完这句话凯撒就先下了车，他憋屈地从包里摸出钱给了车费。<br/>看起来这里像是一个比较老旧的居民区，没有电梯，楼道里的灯也仅仅是发出刚好能够照亮楼梯的光而已，本宫大辅跟在凯撒后面往上爬，期间他问了一句你家到底在几楼，没有得到回答，凯撒像是觉得他这个问题多余一样连看都没看他一眼。<br/>真是难以交往，本宫大辅在心里这样想，但是他又控制不住想要靠近的冲动。凯撒越是性格古怪，他就越是想要把对方照着他想要的样子改变，他也不知道自己这种心里是怎么回事儿。<br/>气喘吁吁之后他们停了下来，凯撒在兜里摸索了一会儿掏出钥匙开了门。房间也不大，家具也没多少，虽然该有的都有，但是总让人感觉空空荡荡的看起来相当简陋。<br/>凯撒开了门之后就没管他了，自顾自地往房里走，他跟在后面进去之后顺便把门带上了。也不知道凯撒从哪里摸出来的酒，自顾自地倒上一杯之后喝了一口，才用眼神指向他，可能是在询问他要不要。<br/>他摇了摇头。<br/>“你要聊什么？”<br/>他这才想起目的来，刚才在路上被搞得晕晕乎乎他几乎把目的忘了一大半了，上次也是，想问什么问题结果凯撒一扑过来他到最后也没问，给钱走人流程极为公式化。<br/>“一乘寺贤是谁？”<br/>刚开始的时候凯撒根本就没看他，只是盯着手中酒杯里的液体，时不时晃一晃，看起来极为轻松。但是当他问出这个问题之后凯撒的态度就不同了，眼神犀利了一瞬，然后仿佛在打量什么好玩儿事情一样看他。<br/>“你不说的话，我都要忘记自己叫这个名字了。”<br/>这么说来白天果然是玩儿他的了？根本就是一个人还取两个名字，他有点儿气，觉得自己被当成傻瓜了，语气也自然而然地冲了一些。<br/>“那你怎么回事啊，白天我跟你打招呼你还装着不认识我，逗我好玩啊？”<br/>凯撒笑了出来，点点头，说了句是挺好玩儿，他刚想骂一句你神经病啊，凯撒又说话了。<br/>“一乘寺贤是不认识你啊，认识你的是我，搞清楚了。”<br/>本宫大辅又不懂了，“有什么区别啊？不都是一个人。”<br/>凯撒把酒杯里的暗红色液体一口饮尽，语气变得有些诡谲，“有区别，一乘寺贤并不知道我的存在。”<br/>这家伙玩儿人格分裂吗？<br/>本宫大辅在心里这样揣测着，白天他看到凯撒，不或许称为一乘寺贤要好一些，白天他看到一乘寺贤的时候，对方刚从大使馆里出来，说是辞了职，性格也比之凯撒要好了许多，而凯撒是在夜店工作的，做的事情还不太好形容，他没法两相对比，但是潜意识里他觉得一乘寺贤那样才是正规的，正常的。据说人格分裂会导致不同的人格共存，他看向凯撒的眼神也多少带了点奇怪的成分。<br/>“你不是有工作吗？为什么还在夜店……”<br/>凯撒瞪了他一眼，他这句话没说完就换成了下一句，“哦对，你今天辞职了，那你可以辞掉夜店的工作再找一份啊，如果需要的话我可以……”<br/>“你有什么资格管我啊客人。”凯撒好笑地看着他，强调了最后两个人，“忘了告诉你我没有陪聊这个业务，门在你后面，出门之后带上就可以了。”<br/>话不投机，他也看得出凯撒根本就不想再跟他说话了。本宫大辅想去管凯撒是一回事，凯撒服不服他管又是另外一回事。<br/>他在往外走的时候想明白了，凯撒大概是不想被他管，也不屑被他管。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>结果签证也忘了办了，本宫大辅在店里待了好几天，期间父母又打了几个电话来，叫他有空的时候回家一趟，给他准备了好几个对象等着他去见。<br/>“你也老大不小了，你看你姐姐，孩子都有了，什么时候才能让我和你爸省下心啊大辅！”<br/>那时候他正在关店门，店里除了他谁也没有，店外的天也灰蒙蒙的，偶尔有路过的行人都是跟在自己家人旁边，一脸灿烂。本宫大辅突然有些莫名地寂寞，他想父母把他带到这么大也不容易，自己还老是闯祸，他又何尝不像凯撒一样呢，丝毫不愿意被人管。<br/>想到这里他也有些心软了，语气柔和地说好，我知道，有空就回来看你们，末了又加了一句注意身体。<br/>他把店门关上之后往家走，有几天没见凯撒了，也不知道为什么不由自主地就开始想起这个人来，想起他娴熟的技术，冰冷的语气，奇怪的性格，顺便想了想不知道今天晚上那家伙又在和谁做……<br/>这一点出现在大脑里的时候他有些烦躁，一没注意就撞到个人，他平静了一下心态之后去找被撞到的那个人，他脚下是乱七八糟摔一地的日常用品，凯撒站在他旁边，手里还提着一大堆东西弯腰都成问题。<br/>他撞到的人是凯撒，怎么就有那么巧的事情。<br/>“哎？”<br/>他愣了一下，在想为什么凯撒会提着这么多东西出现在他家楼下，对方带着抱歉的眼神说真是对不起，东西拿得太多一时没注意到就撞到你了。<br/>听这语气他就知道这不是凯撒了，他有些好奇，这人三天两头换着人格来玩儿都不腻吗？好玩儿吗？<br/>不过明明是他先撞到人的，这下反而却被道歉了，那点儿疑惑与不满早就变成了抱歉，本宫大辅耳根发红地说没关系，然后蹲下去把掉在地上的东西依次捡起来往同样掉在地上的袋子里装。<br/>“谢谢。”<br/>他一边做这事儿的时候一乘寺贤就站在一边不停地跟他说谢谢，声音柔柔地，柔到了心里去，他耳根更烫了。<br/>“你在这里做什么？”<br/>他把东西提起来，一乘寺贤也没有办法再接下，他干脆就自己提着了。<br/>“搬家。”<br/>“搬家？”<br/>没听说要搬家啊？一乘寺贤为难地看着他，他摆摆手说没关系，我帮你提到你家去吧。<br/>“这样好吗？”<br/>“我力气大。”<br/>走在一乘寺贤旁边他才发现对方脸色有点不对，白里透红，但是红得不太自然。他们走进大楼，等在电梯门前。<br/>本宫大辅还是不相信凯撒人格分裂，分裂得也太频繁了吧？按照凯撒那种恶劣的性格指不定从头到尾都在玩儿他呢，本人不是也承认了，那天还说逗他是挺好玩的。<br/>电梯门关上了，四四方方的盒子里只有他们两个人，本宫大辅故意凑近了一点儿，把一乘寺贤堵在电梯的某个角落。一乘寺贤慌乱地看了他一眼，本来就红的脸更红了，忙不迭的久把头侧到一边去了。<br/>这下他有些肯定凯撒没逗他了，看来是真的分裂了，如果一乘寺贤这个人格是凯撒编出来逗他的，那么刚才他一个举动换来的肯定是一个鄙视的目光，说不低还会被踩一脚，被平淡的语气骂一句蠢货，离我远点。<br/>电梯停在了某一层，他走到一边去，一乘寺贤看都没敢看他的就往外面走，他跟在后面，就看到一乘寺贤的肩膀猛烈的起伏着，伴随着一阵一阵的咳嗽声。<br/>他们进了屋，一乘寺贤还在咳，本宫大辅放下东西之后伸手想去探一探面前这个还在咳嗽的人的额头，刚一伸手一乘寺贤就往后退了几步，眼中满是戒备。<br/>“你是不是发烧了？”<br/>他不得已地收回手，站在一边干着急，想着刚才不应该那样做，另一方面又着实觉得恼火，他到现在才相信凯撒说的人格分裂的话，并且这人的两个人格出现得时候他把不准，他不知道该用什么态度去对待。<br/>“没、咳咳，没有大碍。”<br/>都咳得话都说不清楚还说没事儿？本宫大辅叹了口气，“你等着，我去买药。”<br/>一乘寺贤话还没说出口他就跑出去了，在药店里找了半天，最后还是去问药店里定时驻扎的医师发烧咳嗽买什么药，对方一直跟他扯退烧药吃了对身体不利，最好自然退烧，他愣了。<br/>“那咳嗽呢？咳嗽总要吃药吧？”<br/>医师拗不过他，给他开了一些药又千叮咛万嘱咐了一些之后他才从药店往外跑。<br/>回去的路上他想了好久，按理说他跟凯撒也不熟，第一次见面还是在床上，把他换成任何一个人估计都没法接受凯撒，那他到底是为什么对凯撒这么上心呢？<br/>他回忆了下他的择偶标准，谈得来，看得对眼，这两点凯撒刚好都符合了。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>凯撒开了门，穿着一件极薄的衣服，已经不是傍晚看的那一件。难得眼神不再那么犀利，因为生病放柔了一些，但是依旧没有给他好脸色看。<br/>“我今天不上班。”<br/>说着凯撒就要关门，本宫大辅死抵着门不放手，“我给你送药来的。”<br/>凯撒不耐烦地看了他一眼，没有关门，径直走了进去。他进去之后才发现这个房子里的东西几乎都要被搬完了，除了放在地上的酒，就只剩下电视机沙发还有另外一间房里的床了。<br/>“你真要搬家啊？”<br/>他找了半天也没找到水，凯撒接过药，就着酒一口就喝下去了，瞟了他一眼表示肯定。<br/>“为什么啊？”<br/>“谁知道。药我也吃了，恕不相送。”<br/>他买了药回去之后敲了半天门一乘寺贤也没来看门，他想着是不是到这里来了就又一路赶了过来，结果上了出租车之后他半天也报不准地名，绕了好久才绕过来，整个人都要虚脱了，凯撒居然不让他休息一下就要他走？<br/>真不愧是个混蛋。<br/>他一屁股在沙发上坐了下来，大有‘我还不想走’的气势。凯撒也没管他，站起来就往卧室走。<br/>本宫大辅本来想的是休息一下就走的，结果没多久他就听到凯撒在叫他。<br/>“喂。”<br/>认识还是有一段时间了，他的名字在凯撒嘴里依旧是一个没有任何意义的拟声词，这多少让他有点儿不爽。<br/>“干嘛？！”<br/>“把阳台上的垃圾给我倒了。”<br/>他怔了一会儿，不敢相信地看向卧室，凯撒没有开灯，透过客厅里的光亮他只隐约可见一个黑乎乎的影子。<br/>“你把我当你的仆人吗？”<br/>“倒不倒？”<br/>本宫大辅猛吸了口气，站起来刻意加重脚步，没什么意义但是他多少泄了愤，虽然很不满也还是乖乖地把垃圾扔了出去。<br/>“顺便把客厅也打扫了。”<br/>“喂凯撒！你这个家伙！”<br/>他刚一坐下，凯撒的命令又来了，这让他不由得想对方是不是故意的，但是令他更生气的是，他没法拒绝凯撒的要求，那种充满命令意味的语气让他很不爽，但是又恰好让他受用，他甚至觉得这种关系比单纯的床上关系要好很多。<br/>等到他把客厅从头到尾扫了个遍，想着接下来凯撒又要提出什么要求时，凯撒却没有再说话，他悄悄地走进卧室，凯撒把被子裹得紧紧的，只露了一个脑袋在外面，闭着眼睛睡着了。<br/>人在睡觉的时候是最无防备的，也是最真实自我的体现。只要这个人一闭上眼睛，他的一切伪装都会消散得一干二净。此时此刻凯撒不再是凯撒，他仅仅是一个需要人保护以及关怀的人，本宫大辅站在一边看，心间陡然有了一些不曾属于他的柔软，如同羽毛一般轻飘飘地坠下来，不重，但是却是客观存在。<br/>他走到门口准备回家，凯撒家的厨房也被搬得干干净净，除了某一个颜色略浅的地方证明这里曾经摆放过冰箱，以及有些油垢的灶台作为房子主人确实于此生存过的证明，其他的一切都被消磨得彻底。<br/>凯撒这家伙，连厨房都拆了平时是吃什么过活的啊？<br/>本宫大辅在回家的路上莫名地心疼，被扯着的那种疼，像是有人用铁丝将心脏缠绕起来，不断地朝两边拉扯的锐利的痛。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>一乘寺贤没有搬过来。<br/>这是让本宫大辅十分不解的一件事情。距离上一次去凯撒家已经过去了将近一个礼拜，他没有在这里看到过一乘寺贤，时不时他会去属于一乘寺贤的那一扇门前使劲敲，这扇门没有开，隔壁的门却开了，告诉他这里还没有人居住。<br/>他也去找过凯撒，白天去过，晚上也去过，没找到过人。他有点儿不安，连他自己也说不出根源在哪里。<br/>再次寻找无望之后他在凯撒家门前坐了下来，不知不觉地就睡着了。<br/>醒来的原因是因为小腿感觉到了一阵钝痛，他慢慢睁开眼睛，凯撒站在他面前，用脚踢他的腿，叫他别挡路。<br/>他磨蹭着站起来，有些昏，只得扶住墙壁，凯撒用‘没用’的眼神看了他一眼之后开了门，也没叫他走。<br/>进去之后他算是知道为什么凯撒还没有搬过去了，房间里的摆设和上次他来的时候一模一样，动都没动过，看样子凯撒还不太想在短时间内搬过去。<br/>他站在客厅里揉眼睛，凯撒叫他坐，他觉得说话的习惯虽然还是令人讨厌，但是语气已经没有那么强硬了，这一点让他有些奇怪。他刚坐下没多久，凯撒就讥诮地说你又来吃白食？你知道我是要用这个赚钱的吧。<br/>本宫大辅稳了稳，他在来之前接了父母一个电话。电话的内容无非又是催他回家。他是想回家一次的，连车票都买好了。见一见父母替他安排的相亲对象，随便选一个结婚得了，免得老是被念念叨叨。那句话怎么说来的，你结婚的对象不一定是你喜欢的，他在潜意识里早就把结婚当成一个任务来完成了。<br/>在打电话的时候他就听着老人在那边跟他讲道理，苦口婆心的，每一句都是为他好，这他知道，刚开始他还能集中注意力，但是到了后来他满脑袋都是凯撒。先是第一次见面的时候凯撒鄙夷的眼神，然后是一乘寺贤和他见面的场景，再来就是一些片段，挥之不去的还是凯撒睡着时的表情。<br/>说到底，从头到尾都是他在死缠烂打，他凭着‘放不下’这个借口，又用解开认识凯撒之后自己遇到的问题聊以自慰，这无非都是用来掩人耳目的，最最实质的核心早就昭然若揭了。<br/>你要是不喜欢一个人，对这个人没兴趣的话，你还会介意他是男人，跟他做有快感，三天两头去找他，做梦也老是梦见他，还为他跟父母吵架吗？<br/>“大辅，先不说你喜欢上一个男人是什么情况，现在，你告诉我你喜欢的是一个在夜店工作的，就算是玩笑，我也无法接受。”<br/>他也没多想就用喜欢上凯撒这个理由搪塞了相亲这个要求，母亲的语气并不如他想象中的激烈，但是他知道，越是表面平静，内里就越是激烈。只是因为一时找不到合适的表达才所以能够用理智来应对。<br/>“你别做这个了吧，找个好工作不行吗？”<br/>凯撒看都没看他，根本不想理他似的，“你又来了，管好你自己就行了，少来管我。”<br/>本宫大辅站起来，站在凯撒面前，刚好挡住凯撒的光，“我开了一个拉面店，生意还不错，你要来一起做吗？”<br/>凯撒也站起来，语气不善，“那倒是一乘寺贤会做的事。”<br/>“有什么不一样，凯撒和一乘寺贤本来就是一个人，你硬要分那么清楚有意思吗？”<br/>他对着凯撒大吼，凯撒瞪着他，“直接给你说了吧，虽然是同一具身体的两个人格，但是从头到尾我和一乘寺贤都不一样。我追求的和他追求的完全不是一个层次，他要的是安乐平定的生活，那么我想要的是刺激与享乐，我们是刚好相悖的两个存在，说了你也不会懂，这就是我和你之间的区别。”<br/>“你也不喜欢这样吧？”<br/>他有些无语，好半天才憋了一句话出来，他是能够感觉得到的，凯撒根本就不想成为取悦他人的奴隶。<br/>“跟喜不喜欢没有关系，我只是想要，愿意这样做。”<br/>一个人的能力的确是判断此人生存条件好坏的最佳标准，凯撒具有超过普通人水平的标准，虽然这是一个物竞天择适者生存的世界，但是，这样的超标也就意味着，你不再是被这个世界所接受的存在。<br/>本宫大辅和凯撒不欢而散，他觉得凯撒不可理喻，根本就是在捏造一个纯属虚构的世界观，但是他也知道，就现在这个阶段，恐怕很长一段时间他都没办法从叫‘凯撒’或者‘一乘寺贤’这个漩涡里脱身了。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>时间又过去了多久他没去计算，一乘寺贤仍旧没有搬过来的迹象。本宫大辅在这一段不长，但是也不算短的时间内想明白了很多事情。<br/>比如，他的确是喜欢那个人的，不管是凯撒还是一乘寺贤，他也是正儿八经想要将凯撒拖到正常的生活轨道中来的，最好他们能一起生活。父母那边不可能松口，但是如果凯撒能够脱离目前这种生活状况的话，至少有一个不错的起色。<br/>所以他又去找了凯撒，在某天拉面店关门之后，不知道何时长出来的智齿让他疼得不得了，他一路上都捂着左脸轻轻揉。<br/>凯撒今天在家，开门之后他意外地觉得今天凯撒有些地方不对劲，但是又说不出来，眼神也柔和了，加上上一次来的时候语气的改变，都让他觉得，凯撒不太像凯撒了，反倒是像是一乘寺贤站在他面前一样。<br/>他进去之后没说话，凯撒也没管他，坐在沙发上看电视。他没想到能那么顺利找到凯撒的，在来的路上他甚至想过是否要先去酒吧看看。<br/>“你怎么还没搬过去啊？”<br/>他走过去，坐到凯撒旁边，凯撒把脚放在沙发上，双手环住膝盖，侧过头看了他一眼。<br/>“这里才是我家啊，搬过去就是一乘寺贤了。”<br/>每次提到这个话题他都有些不爽，也或许是今天凯撒难得的放低了姿态，他尝试着伸手过去扣凯撒的肩膀，凯撒只是淡淡地看了一眼他搭在肩膀上的手，没说话，也没拒绝。<br/>“喂一乘寺，我们住在一起不行吗？”<br/>他刚一说完这句话，凯撒就用恶狠狠的眼神剜他，“我应该警告过你，不要叫我这个名字吧。”<br/>他没有理凯撒，把凯撒一把捞到胸口前面，用下巴抵着，“贤，我是真的想对你好，也真的挺喜欢你的。”<br/>凯撒挣脱他，“你闭不闭嘴？”<br/>“我说真的，你别不信。”<br/>他忙着解释，但是凯撒不听，之前平和的相处就像是他假想的一样，温和的凯撒也消失了，此刻面前的人像是受到刺激的刺猬一样，朝着他竖起了浑身所有的刺，一靠近就会头破血流。<br/>“少自以为是了，你以为你是谁？最好不要擅自替我规划人生，说到底我们不过是主客关系罢了，你给钱我做事而已。”<br/>本宫大辅被这句话刺得有点儿痛，凯撒说的的确没错。<br/>“可我是真的喜欢你啊。”<br/>世界上有一种人，一根筋地往前冲，哪怕是遇到墙，他也不会停下来，如果这堵墙成为他继续直线前行的阻碍的话，那么最好的办法就是拆了它。<br/>本宫大辅无疑就是这种人。<br/>眼前的语言打压并不算作能够浇灭他气焰的理由，他只会遇强则强，遇墙拆墙。<br/>“那你喜欢的究竟是一乘寺贤还是凯撒呢？”<br/>他无奈地看着凯撒，不明白为什么这个人老要重复这个无聊的对比。<br/>“不都是一个人吗？我喜欢是这个人，而不是这个人的两个人格。”<br/>凯撒渐渐冷静下来，语气放柔，“不一样的，两个人格不可能同时存在太长时间。你喜欢凯撒，或许明天一乘寺贤就消失了，相反也是一样。”<br/>他不明白，这听起来并不像危言耸听，凯撒说得好像这个世界上存在两个一模一样的人一样，但是只有一个人能够活下来。<br/>世界上并没有这样的生存法则，但是他又没办法反驳凯撒。<br/>他的智齿疼起来，牵动整个痛觉神经，让他表情都变得有些怪异。<br/>“说到底，你能给我什么呢？”<br/>他还是回答不上来，他伸手揉着左脸，想要缓解一下疼痛，但是越揉越痛越揉越痛，他的心也慌乱起来。<br/>凯撒在他旁边坐下，“同样的，我也不能给你什么。”<br/>本宫大辅看到了不属于凯撒应有的表情，那种带着柔光的眼神柔得像是要滴出水来，他听到凯撒在继续说，说我自己都是一个不算安定的存在呢，谈感情还真是让人受不了啊。<br/>像是放弃了什么一样。<br/>他觉得凯撒像是水面上的浮萍，会随着水波到处游走，而之所以会这样，那是因为浮萍的根从未扎根于泥土里。他想要成为那一条作为必要存在的根茎，能够拽住不知道要漂到那里去的浮萍，并且为它输送养料，让它在这个世界上活下来。<br/>他把凯撒推到在沙发上，失去理智一般撕扯着凯撒的衣服，凯撒瞪着空洞的眼睛盯着天花板，没有回应。<br/>他去咬凯撒的唇，撬开凯撒的牙关，用手使劲揉捏凯撒的乳首，拔掉凯撒的裤子，焦躁不安地去触碰尚未有抬头迹象的欲望。凯撒渐渐有了反应，回应起他的吻，他被凯撒的舌头扫到了智齿，疼得皱起了眉头。他们交换着彼此口中剩余量不多的氧气，对战一般地将对方逼入绝地，然后又不忍心似的松口，好让彼此有机会呼吸。<br/>凯撒的欲望在他手里渐渐茁壮，被压在身下的凯撒伸手去脱他的衣服，微微带着一些颤抖，他把脑袋埋在凯撒的胸前狠狠撕咬，即使是听到了吃痛的声音也没有去估计，他得找回一些安定感，像是凯撒一直以来那样，用最原始的方式来验证起真实地存活于这个世界上。<br/>他把凯撒翻了个面，没有任何前戏地直接进入，能够清晰感觉到凯撒在他进入同时因为撕裂的疼痛而带来的僵硬。干燥的肠壁因为他的抽插渐渐湿润起来，凯撒的手紧紧地抓住沙发，咬着牙一点儿声音也没有发出来，他不断地冲撞，没有任何理智，凯撒的身体和他的身体极好地容纳着彼此，再没有一丝多余的缝隙，他将身体放低，慢慢靠近凯撒，凯撒的背很凉，他就用自己的胸膛去贴，去贴热贴暖。凯撒稍稍抬起了腰，迎合着他的动作，纯肉体的碰撞在空旷的房间里有了不大不小的回音，电视也没有关，各种杂音充斥着他的大脑，令他无法思考。<br/>他狠狠地冲撞，握着凯撒的腰，然后将手伸向前面，占领了凯撒上下部分的敏感点，丝毫不留情的揉捏。<br/>他们之间仿佛再也没有温情，做爱也不是为了欢愉，仅仅是为了验证一些自己不确定的事情，比如真实，比如喜欢。<br/>凯撒的大腿间有顺着留下来的液体，白色之间夹杂红色，他拔出了发泄完毕的欲望，脱力地靠在一边，凯撒却没有转过身来。<br/>他握住凯撒的肩膀，令凯撒面对着他，他看到凯撒闭着眼睛咬着牙，眼角有泪。他不知道是自己弄疼了凯撒，还是快感难以自持。<br/>他俯下身子想吻去凯撒的眼泪，凯撒躲开了他。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>他从凯撒家里出来的时候已经是大半夜了，毫无目的本宫大辅在大街上乱晃。他的心情乱糟糟的，找不到一个可以作为起点的线头将所有的一切理清楚，倒像是撒了一地的芝麻一样看着就令人心烦。<br/>在不经意的情况下他走回了家，暂时不想回家他就坐在家楼下的花坛边。他有很多事情需要想清楚，但是却无法集中精神。<br/>天边渐渐亮起来，最初只是稍微淡于其他地方的一圈浅蓝，然后是白色，他反应过来的时候已经有晨练的人从楼道里跑出来了，经过他的时候仅仅是淡淡地扫了一眼，事不关己地跑向前方。<br/>这个世界上的人对于陌生人都是漠不关心的，若是一开始他也能秉怀着这种态度去对于凯撒，或许事情就不会发展到这种地步了。<br/>本宫大辅苦笑出来，垂着头，用手撑着脑袋，智齿又开始疼，他活动了一下牙关，痛得差点逼出眼泪。<br/>“本宫君？”<br/>他听到熟悉的声音，一抬头就看到一乘寺背对着朝阳朝他走来，就像第一次看见时一模一样，耀眼得令人难受。<br/>“你在这里干什么？”<br/>一乘寺贤朝着他走过来，身后跟着一辆小型卡车，卡车里装着沙发床和电视。<br/>他有些莫名地抑制不住情绪，但是他没有办法用语言来倾吐，他只能够用最直接的行动来表明他的在意，他的难过，他的纠结。<br/>他的心里曾经被谁堆过一个雪人，这个雪人在外界温度低的时候能够很好的存活，现在，当他面对着一乘寺贤的时候，这个雪人融化了，连雪渣都不剩，像是从未存在过一样。<br/>最开始的时候本宫大辅以为，世界上最为悲伤的事情不过是你喜欢的人刚好不喜欢你，但是现在他才明白，更为悲伤的事情是存在的，那就是你喜欢的人也喜欢你，但是你们没法儿在一起。<br/>他把一乘寺贤拉进怀里，紧紧地拥着。他想，这就是凯撒，凯撒就是一乘寺贤，一乘寺贤就是凯撒，不论如今他面对的是哪一个人格，他喜欢的都将是这个人。<br/>他们拥抱了好久，身后经过的人啊车啊会时不时停下来，用奇怪的目光打量着他们。<br/>本宫大辅在放开一乘寺贤之间已经将情绪整理完毕，但是当他站直身体的时候他却看到一乘寺贤在流泪。<br/>他伸出去擦，问一乘寺贤为什么哭，一乘寺贤抬起自己的手覆盖住他的，好半天才说了一句话。<br/>“我不知道，只是，突然很想哭而已。”</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>本宫大辅知道，不管是一乘寺贤还是凯撒，都像他的智齿一样，拔了也痛，不拔也痛，那应该怎样才好呢。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>